Counter-Strike Wiki:Policy/Images
The Counter-Strike Wiki permits the use of images to further enhance readers' experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki, the Image policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using images. Images Personal images The Counter-Strike Wiki is not an image hosting website. If an image is unrelated to the ''Counter-Strike'' series or the actual wiki, it should not be uploaded here, including images for exclusive use on user pages. If you insist on uploading personal images, you should use an image hosting website like Imgur. If you want to upload an in-game screenshot that is related to the Counter-Strike games but it contains a certain custom content, you can upload it in your user pages. However, should the images not be used, it will be deleted. Personal images uploaded to the Counter-Strike Wiki will be deleted without notice once an admin see it. Image format The preferred image format is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Ideally, every image uploaded to the Counter-Strike Wiki should use the .png format. If you use Steam to take your screenshots, please follow this guide to obtain the highest quality .PNG screenshots. If you have FRAPS, you can use this program to take .PNG screenshots directly. Since .JPG files are compressed files, the compression cannot be reversed, so there is no need to convert them to .PNG. If you are not able to obtain source .PNG pictures, you can simply upload them as .JPG. Any other format (.BMP, .TGA, .GIF) has to be converted in .PNG before uploading. You can simply use Paint or any other images application. Transparency Certain images should be transparent. As images are often used in templates and galleries, transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to icons, sprays, and similar images. In-game screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. Cropping With the exception of certain in-game screenshots, every image should be cropped to show only the topic at hand. Animated Gifs For the rare instances when animated gifs are needed, please be aware the user will not be able to see the animation unless the thumbnail has been clicked on. For the sake of the user, ensure the first frame of the .GIF file is clear/legible and can stand on its own without being animated. Image Galleries All image galleries that appears in Guide pages should be put as slideshows while for the weapons, maps, and player model articles should appear as gallery images. Gallery page layout This is the accepted format for all gallery articles (excluding new weapon skins from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) and should be put in this layout. Here is the example: |-|Weapon Gallery= Every image that is related to the weapon should be put in the sub-pages for a specific weapon gallery. Example: Images for the Glock-18. ' ←Describe here what the images are about' View model ' ↓Images below here are the view model, which are for the weapon that appears in the player's view. Note: USP(-S) and M4A1(-S) have a silencer, so they must have both the view model of the unsilenced and silenced weapon. ' glock.png|''Counter-Strike'' version V glock shield.png|Ditto, with Tactical shield glock_cscz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version V glock shield cz.png|Ditto, with Tactical Shield File:Glock18_viewmodel_ds.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' version glock_css.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version CSGO Glock After Arms Deal Update.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version World model ' ↓Images below here are the world model of the weapon, which appear when dropped on the ground or is wielded by another player. ' w_glock18.png|''Counter-Strike'' version w_glock18_cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version w_glock_ds.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' version w_glock18_source.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version CSGO Glock-18 Worldmodel.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version Player model ' ↓Images below here are the images when a specific weapon is wielded by other players in third person.' Elitecrew.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' version Terror de vertigo cz.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version File:Arctic_glock_ds.png|An Arctic Avengers members with a Glock 18 P_Glock18_css.png|''Source'' version. P_Glock_CSGO.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version CS:GO Weapon skins ' ↓ Images that are reskined textures of the original version. This only applies to weapons that appear in ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The caption should link to the steam market for the particular CS:GO skin.' brass.png|Brass dragontattoo.png|Dragon Tattoo fadeglock18.png|Fade sanddune.png|Sand Dune glockcandyapple.png|Candy Apple glockgroundwater.png|Groundwater Glock-18 Blue Fissure.png|Blue Fissure glock-18-death-rattle-market.png|Death Rattle Icons Purchase ' ↓Images that appear when the player selects a weapon in the Buy menu.' glock18hud.png|''Counter-Strike version glock18hud_cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version Glock csgobuy.png|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' version HUD ' ↓Icons that appear when the player have multiple weapons in one weapon slot or the pickup icon.' glock18_hud_on.png|''Counter-Strike'' version glock18_ds_hud_on.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' version glock18_hud_source.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version Kill ' ↓Icons that appear when the player kills another player with a specific weapon.' glock18_kill_hud.png|''Counter-Strike'' version glock18_kill_hud_source.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' version ' ↓Put the template here so readers can easily navigate to another weapon gallery.' |-|Player models= Images regarding player models should be put here. For example: Images of SEAL Team 6. ←Describe the faction here ''Counter-Strike ' ↓Images related from CS Beta to CS 1.6.' 640 urban.png|Old selection icon, Beta 7.0 urban_10.png|Old selection icon, CS 1.0 urban_16.png|Current selection icon urban71_model.png|Beta 7.0 model urbancs10_model.png|Counter-Strike 1.0 model, without balaclava urbancs16_model.png|Current model Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ' ↓Images related to the multiplayer version of Condition Zero.' File:Urban_cz.jpg|Model. File:Urban_de_dust_cz.jpg|In-game screenshot. File:Urban_selection_hud_cz.png|Selection icon. Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes ' ↓Any image related to singleplayer version of Condition Zero.' Uniforms File:Seal_skin1.png|Standard uniform. File:Seal_skin2.png|Camouflage uniform. File:Seal_skin3.png|Jungle uniform. File:Sealb_skin3.png|Snow terrain uniform. File:Sealb_skin4.png|Desert uniform. Heads seal_head02.png|Standard operative. seal_head04.png|Officer. seal_head01.png|Jungle Sniper. seal_head03.png|Camouflaged operative. seal_head05.png|Winter operative. seal_head06.png|Desert sniper. seal_head07.png|Desert operative. Counter-Strike: Source ' ↓Images related to Counter-Strike: Source.' File:Urban_source.png|Model. File:9_1203850533.jpg|Selection pose. File:Mdl_urban_css.png|In-game screenshot. old urban.jpg|An old model of SEAL Team 6 File:Seal_css_beta.png|Another model, found in game files. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive ' ↓Images related to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.' mdl_sealt.png|All model variants of the Seal Team 6. st6_closeup.png|Close-up of Seal Team 6 operative. Valve concept art-image 9 (CS SEALS.png).png|Concept art Useful console commands If you want to provide screenshots for general settings where the player's presence is irrelevant, you can hide: *The HUD and the statistics when in spectator mode ("hud_draw 0" in GoldSrc and "cl_drawhud 0" in Source). *The crosshair ("crosshair 0" in GoldSrc; "cl_drawhud 0" hides both in Source). *View model of the weapons ("r_drawviewmodel 0" in GoldSrc and Source and "impulse 200" in Source). You can also use "noclip" to have a better freedom of movement (Deleted Scenes and Source only), "god" to be safe from possible crossfire or a great drop when you disable "noclip" (Deleted Scenes only), and also "notarget", so that almost every entity ignores you (Deleted Scenes only). That makes you practically invisible, you can take all the pictures you want without being bothered. Note when taking a picture of the multiplayer maps, be sure best be in spectators mode. Also try to remove any players and bots. In certain GoldSrc games, disabling view model or spectators statistics may cannot be done. When this happened, you can type "map (map name)"(ex. cs_assault) and you will enter in style of Half-Life without any HUD icons (as provided you didn't created or entered a server before you type this command). And you can use "noclip" while in this mode. Note: All command above must have "sv_cheats" set to 1. In GoldSrc games, the commands will only enabled when the next map loads, while for Source, the command will work instantly. For the ''CS 1.6 and Condition Zero, you need to use command "changelevel (map name)". In Deleted Scenes, you must either restart the mission or proceed to the next map in same mission. In Source however you don't need do anything special, it must also be noted the Achievements cannot be obtained in this way.